


Reylo Valentine's Day.

by KnightofReylo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grey Jedi, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofReylo/pseuds/KnightofReylo
Summary: Thanks for reading!





	Reylo Valentine's Day.

"Join me." Ben swallowed before adding, "Please."  
Rey couldn't understand why this man made her feel so torn, but he did. She saw the light in him through their strange bond, but he pushed it away. She wanted to be with him, but he was going down a path she couldn't follow.  
"Don't do this Ben, don't go this way." She pleaded, willing the bitter tears that were forming in her eyes to disappear. She scrunched her eyes shut attempting to calm herself, and felt a gloved hand take her own.

"Please, I don't won't to be alone anymore." Rey's eyes fluttered open. She understood how he felt, she understood how the pain of loneliness can be greater than any other. She realised for the first time that he was just as lost as she was; they are both the same but yet so different. While he is dark, she is light. And as the the dark beckons her, the light beckons him. She didn't want to feel tormented any longer. She wanted to feel balanced. No dark, no light: just grey.

\----------------------------------------------

Sensing her thoughts through the ever present bond, he saw what she desired; how all she wanted was balance. It was like euphoria. He felt her hand cradle his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. It had been so long scince someone has showed him kindness as Rey has, bittersweet as it was.

"What if we didn't have to choose between the light and the dark, the Resistance and the First Order. What if we could just be in between? What if we could just be grey?" Her words were filled with hope, as were her eyes. In that moment he wanted to give her anything she wanted, he never wanted her to feel any kind of pain ever again. He just wanted her to be safe with him. 

"I love you Rey. I have since the day I met and I will love you until the day I die." 

"I love you too Ben Solo." 

Ben pulls Rey into his arms and their lips clash against each other's.

 Together they would never be lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
